The days before reborn
by little.manatee
Summary: This is series of one-shots I thought up. Set in those times before Reborn came. I wrote about whatever I could think of so it quite lame and pointless. Yaoi. 1827. all27. bad grammar.
1. One simple smile

**The days before reborn.**

**Author :** Aceccentric.  
**Fandom :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Pairing : **Mainly 1827. Slightly All27  
**Rate :** K+**  
Warning : **Light Yaoi. Bad grammar. Pointless plot. No Beta. Very OOC.

**Summary :** One little herbivore had piqued Hibari Kyoya interested.

**Note :** This is series of one-shots I thought up. Set in those times before Reborn came. I wrote about whatever I could think of so it quite lame.

**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

**One simple smile.**

_Smile! It was the second best thing you could do with your lips._

Hibari Kyoya loves fighting.

It was a well-known fact around Namimori and he was proud of it.

After all, fighting is natural in carnivores' world. His victory over others does not only express his dominance, authorities and strength but also make the weaker herbivore know their place, especially in Namimori middle. They tended to abide by the laws more when faced with violence.

His territory, his rule.

But above all, Hibari enjoyed fighting. Smirk would always find its way onto his mouth automatically, whenever he found someone to discipline. Screams and begging only made him shiver in participation and bloods, whether it was his own or his enemies, would fire up his battle desire.

What he like the most, however, was the fact that his heart would beat faster and faster, harder and harder throughout the fight, especially against strong opponent. Sometimes it beats hard enough that he could feel it. Excitement would fill up his guts and adrenaline rush through his vain. When he finally shoot the last strike and won his victory, satisfaction and contentment that he couldn't find it anywhere else would radiated inside him like a fountain.

Fighting and winning were the proof of his existence.

It made him feel alive.

That was a main reason he fight.

* * *

However, a conflict between herbivore and herbivore, on Namimori property was unacceptable and since it was annoying, Hibari categorized this as 'crowding'.

And Hibari Kyoya hates crowding.

Anyone who dares crowding before him would be bitten to death.

And those herbivores lagging around behind the school building interrupting his nap just now were definitely asking for it.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Hibari was standing beside the said school building surrounded by unconscious bodies, some blood dripping from his tonfa.

"A..ano…"

The voice was less than a whisper, but it still made Hibari turned around and faced the speaker. The only safely remained herbivore.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The boy was the weakest of the weakest herbivore in his territory. No stamina. No intelligence. No skill. No talent. The sore reason he was still safe was because when Hibari started attacking those herbivore, that previously harassed Tsuna, had all busy running away or trying to hit him back.

Just like all those time he met Hibari, the little herbivore was trembling slightly and his brown eyes look anywhere but him, obviously afraid of the prefect. Hibari didn't often bite him unless he was late for school since any other time Tsuna would be gone the moment his brown eyes met his dark ones.

Hibari was actually mindlessly wondered why the herbivore didn't run away like he used to do today.

It doesn't matter; anyway, the herbivore was cutting class which means…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Dark eyes took steely edge at his prey. "I bite you to death."

A loud "Hiieee!" was heard before Hibari's tonfa collided with the herbivore's face. He used a little less force then normal mainly because if he hit any harder this herbivore would probably die and that would only increase his job.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Hibari found himself in his office surrounded by paperwork. (Most of them about damaged on school property. (Most was his fault,too)) On a day like this, He usually skipped lunch, since it was too crowd for his liking and his work were not gonna finished themselves.

A knock at the door interrupted his thought.

"Kyo-san, someone asks to see you."

Hibari frowned. Someone asking to see him was rare.

He was even more surprised when the one walking in was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The little herbivore looked unsure of himself and clearly nervous. His head bent down and his small frame slightly quivered. Suddenly when he stepped into the reception room he looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but when those warm brown eyes met Hibari steel black ones he bent down again, sweating and chewing on his own lips.

A moment of silence passed.

Hibari locked his gaze at the timid herbivore like a predator look at its prey, waiting for the boy to get enough nerves to talk to him. Tsunayoshi squirmed and would steal a glance at him at times, but when notice his stare the little herbivore would avert his eyes and look at his feet again.

It was annoyingly amusing.

Though it's a pity; he didn't have time for this.

"Speak herbivore,…or I bite you to death." He urged and couldn't help adding the last part and not disappointed when the herbivore shrieked and look up, wide-eyed.

"I..um…I…"

Hibari sigh. "Herbivore, if you…"

"I'm sorry!"

That was certainly not what Hibari expected to hear.

"I… because of me…Hibari-san was hurt…" The little herbivore's brown eyes shone with sadness and guilt, looking at the cut on his arm.

Hibari was speechless.

It was true that he got hurt from this morning beating section, which wasn't normal but going up against more than a dozen people, it was bound to happen, still it was only a mere scratch!

"I didn't do it for you." _I even bit you..remember?_

"Still…" His timid voice was full of sorrow and the boy fidgeting nervously. "Can I…Can I at least treat your wound?"

Hibari was feeling irritated, surprise and annoy at the same time. He doesn't understand why the herbivore had to make a big fuss out of this, it not like it was the first time he got hurt in a fight. But when his opened his mouth to say no, he was met with the herbivore brown eyes looking at him pleadingly and …worry?

"Please…"

Somehow Hibari gave up. He nodded.

Tsunayoshi's face brightened visibly and he almost skipped in joy, coming to sit beside Hibari on the sofa.

Even though Hibari felt strangely satisfaction at Tsunayoshi reaction to his permission, He was not quite comfortable with the situation. He almost never let anyone be this close to him before, the only reason he let Tsunayoshi was because his instinct told him the boy was harmless and he knew he could fend him off whenever he want.

Hesitatedly extended his arms for the boy to examine, his black eyes automatically locked onto the brunet's every action, to ensure the boy wouldn't do anything funny.

The little herbivore slowly cleaned his wound and put on some medicine. The medicine left his skin cool, but the touch was gently and warm. His big brown eyes focused on treating the wound full of concentration unlike other times that it was full of fear.

For a brief second Hibari felt an urged to grab Tsunayoshi's shin and made him look at him instead of his arms.

The boy seems happy that he wound was not _fatal, …as if those stupid herbivore could do that_… Hibari heard the brunet mumbled to him with his soft sweet voice while wrapping bandage on his arm how glad he was that Hibari-san is alright and even asked about his lunch, before frowning when he said he didn't have any. Tsunayoshi then timidly glanced at him and told him he should eat regular meal and have enough rest so not to get sick.

He felt something inside him stir just by hearing this in sincerely and truthfully worried voice and he couldn't help feeling a bit disappoint when the boy's hands left his arm.

"Finish?"

"Hai." Bright caramel brown eyes full with kindness and generosity looked up at his gray one before giving him the most beautiful smile.

At that moment Hibari felt his heart beat faster and harder than any fight he had had. Blood rushed to his face and he felt a wave of utter bliss course through his body, filling him whole.

He felt so alive like no other time in his life.

And it was all because of one simple smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh… this chapter is so sappy and OOC. Nevermind, let see how does it goes from here.


	2. Why not?

**The days before reborn.**

**Author :** Aceccentric.  
**Fandom :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Pairing : **Mainly 1827. Slightly All27  
**Rate :** K+**  
Warning : **Light Yaoi. Bad grammar. Pointless plot. No Beta. Very OOC.

**Summary :** Kusakabe Tetsuya had knew Sawada Tsunayoshi long before the boy find his way into his master's life.

**Note :** This is series of one-shots I thought up. Set in those times before Reborn came. I wrote about whatever I could think of so it quite lame.

**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

**Why not?**  
_It's always nice to be nice to someone._

Kusakabe Tetsuya had always admired Sawada Tsunayoshi long before his boss became one of the boy's guardians or before he became the most beloved mafia boss in history, the Vongola Decimo.

Most people in Namimori knew Sawada Tsunayoshi because of his reputation of dame-Tsuna, but in truth the boy had caught Kusakabe's interested from the first moment he stepped in Namimori middle.

It was a normal day just like any other day here and Kusakabe was performing his vice-prefect duty as usual AKA he was at Nami chu's gate preparing to punish those who come to school late.

And just as his soon-to-be alias suggested, Sawada Tsunayoshi was one of them. At his first day in Nami chu, nonetheless.

He was smaller than the other students, but his hair style was unique enough for anybody to recognize and made him stand out in the crowd. The boy went paler and paler as Kyo-san came closer and closer. His tiny body sweated bullets and trembled like a rabbit about to be eaten. He was quite sure there were tears in his eyes. Kusakabe couldn't help sympatric him.

But rules were rules, so he got bitten the same as anybody else. Fortunately, Kyo-san was in good mood so most of the victims were still breathing and conscious enough to get to class.

The moment the head-prefect disappeared, all the student quickly grabbed their belonging and hurriedly ran towards the class building as fast as their bruise and batter body allowed, not wanting to face the wrath of the Discipline Committee leader again. Though there were still some brave and maybe foolish ones sent naughty glares at him and others committee members.

Tsunayoshi had done the same. He slowly picked up his wounded tiny body and grabbed his bag before walking away from them, legs still shaken with fear.

But only before he reached the entrance, the little boy stopped and turned to look back at them with hesitation and uncertainty in those honey eyes, clutching his bag in his small arms. For a brief moment, Kusakabe wondered should he wait for the boy to say whatever he had to say or scold him to quickly get to class.

Then Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and bowed.

Surprise was a bit understatement for the Discipline Committee members.

Kusakabe heard an almost inaudible "Good morning" before the small boy spun and ran out of their sight, but he was too stunned to reply.

The next morning Kusakabe was on his gate duty again when Tsunayoshi arrived, miraculously on time. The little boy walked timidly into the campus and like yesterday, just before he passed them, he stopped to bow and voice his greeting to them.

All of the Discipline Committee members who saw it were startled and confused. They were staring at him like he was some kind of new animal species. Some mumbled a soft reply awkwardly. They had been doing gate duty for as long as Kyo-san became Namimori protector. This is the first time someone greeted them when entering Namimori. They were not quite sure how to react.

And after the third time, which, this time, Kusakabe was compose enough to reply normally, it became a routine.

Before Tsunayoshi entered the school building, late or not, been bitten or not, he would stopped to bow and say good morning to them.

Which always brought a tiny smile on Kusakabe's lips.

The timid boy didn't even know he is the only person who did that, too.

And even if Kusakabe didn't have a slightest idea why the boy did it, he couldn't help but became fond of him.

* * *

Another time Sawada-san had made him completely stunned was on another one fine day. He was guarding in front of the reception room, prevented anyone from entering without his supervisor's permission. The little brunet walked towards him, first-aid in hands, asking to see Kyo-san which put him off loop.

Nobody had ever asked to see Kyo-san before since in doing so equals being bitten and if that wasn't strange enough, the one asking was the weakest person he had ever known, the one that always run away the second he saw the head-prefect!

But then again, Sawada-san had already done things nobody does, so what if he done another?

So Kusakabe swallowed his curiosity and allowed the boy in without any question, slightly preying he would come out alive.

...Well, he did.

Sawada-san came out of Kyo-san's personal quarter after staying in there with him alone without a scratch and even seemed to be happier than when he came in.

And when Kusakabe went into the room after that, his leader's face was slightly red and he looked a little ...fluster?

What happened in there had become one of the Discipline Committee mysterious tales.

The next day Sawada-san came to the Discipline Committee's den again and handed him bento. Seeing the vice-prefect's confuse expression, he explained that he told his mom about Hibari-san unhealthy eating habit because he hate crowding so she offered to make lunch for him. The boy also added that there were enough for Kusakabe-san too if he is hungry.

Kusakabe could only mumble a daze "Thank you" as the little brunet walked away.

And like the greeting routine, the bento came again the next day and the day after.

It didn't make Kyo-san or any Discipline Committee go any easier on him at all, but it seemed like the boy didn't even think about that. He didn't hold a grudge to those who punish or beat him and hand out his forgiveness freely. Even when the strange baby came and announced him be the Vongola Don or after his boss accepted the position as the boy's guardian, Sawada-san still kept up the routine. He still treat everyone the same, with respect, even though he was now their superior.

The time passed and one day when the Vongola tenth gave his morning greeting to the prefects before going in for a meeting with his cloud guardian, one of his subordinate could not resist and asked.

"Why? ...Why do you keep on greeting us every morning?"

Sawada-san stared at them blankly before titled his head cutely and answered.

"Why not?"

Seeing his crew stunned expression, Kusakabe laughed.

And he couldn't help liking Tsuna-san more and more.

* * *

**A/N :** Well, I write this one because I had a talk with my school gate keeper one day and I notice that, well, nobody ever spare him a glance when we go into the school. It kinda sad when you have to open the door for everyone and greet them but no one greets you back, even though it was his duty and all, I still feel bad so I started talking to him. I know this is stupid, but thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
